SAO Chronicles
by ShanaSky
Summary: El caos se desata cuando SAO se convierte en un death game,¿qué harías tú?, Ikarus Rinne es una cheater experta en juegos que esta atrapada en SAO,¿Sobrevivirá?.Si creias que kirito era el único beater en la historia te invito a leer mi fic."
1. Chapter 1Iniciation

_"hola! no soy una gran fan de SAO,pero me encanta la historia__:D__,tampoco soy una gran escritora,pero espero que les guste mi fic:_

1  
Iniciation  
" !Por fin ha llegado!" dije mientras abria la caja que contenia el aparato mas nuevo en el mundo virtual,el Nerve Gear.  
Toda la gente invadia las tiendas en busca de conseguir este Nerve Gear,que te permitia escaparte a otra realidad virtual,venia también incluido un juego llamado Sword Art Online,y se destacaba porque principalmente usan espadas y tienen skills muy variados.  
"Dejaré esto aqui y me iré a comer" pensé.  
Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mi hermanita menor,Ina.  
"Onee-sama ¿porqué siempre te tardas tanto en bajar?, será qué ahora prefieres andar con tu nuevo juego que alimentar a tu hermana?" dijo cruzando los brazos.  
Ina es un poco molesta a veces,pero bueno,es aceptable,sólo tiene 9 años.  
" Urusai Ina!" le dije "sube mejor a tu cuarto enseguida te hago una tarta de frutillas". E inmediatamente Ina subió corríendo como loca, yo sólo di un suspiro de alivio.  
"Veamos que hay de nuevo en el televisor" pensé,agarré el control y prendí la tele,estaba en el canal de noticias,hablaban de deportes haci que no les preste mucha atención y empezé a preparar la tarta.  
Al cabo de 10 minutos ya estaba listo todo,asi que llamé a mi hermana.  
"Ina...Ina!" grité una y otra vez sin respuesta alguna,asi que me empezé a preocupar,en ese instante,no se porque,pero miré al televisor y oí al presentador decir:  
"Se acaba de recibir la noticia de qué el creador del juego Sword Art Online, Kayaba Akihiko, anunció que no se podrá desconectar a los jugadores una vez que estén dentro del juego, o si uno de sus familiares intenta desconectarlo le dará una muerte instantanea al usuario,se han reportado 233 muertes hasta ahora y..."  
"Suficiente" pensé, y subí rápidamente las escaleras,haciendo caso omiso al anuncio que me acababan de dar,abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y justo como lo esperaba...allí estaba mi hermana con el Nerve Gear en la cabeza.  
Corrí hacia ella y estaba apunto de desconectarle el nerve gear cuando...  
"Si desconectan el Nerve Gear,morirán" resonó en mi cabeza la frase del presentador.  
Pero ya era tarde,ya le había desconectado el nerve gear a Ina...pero entonces...reaccioné rápidamente y volví a conectar el nerve gear,pero esta vez lo puse sobre mi cabeza...  
En ese momento sentí una leve descarga eléctrica sobre mi cabeza y me desmayé.  
Cuando desperté me encontraba frente a una pantalla que decía "Bienvenido a Sword Art Online", y entonces apareció una ventana con un teclado y decía: "Por favor ingrese su nombre de usuario.  
"Nombre de usuario?¡" pensé,nunca había pensado en un nombre que pudiese usar,pues normalmente nadie usa su nombre real...  
Me detuve un momento,pensativa,y tecleé las letras que darían mi nueva identidad. " s-k-y-l-a-".  
E inmediatamente cai en un vacío y desperté en un pueblito,y se abrió una ventana que decía "Pueblo de los Inicios",al parecer era el nombre del lugar.  
Miré a mi alrededor en busca de alguien y para mi sorpresa todo...absolutamente todo estaba vacío.  
"¿Que paso aqui?" pensé.El ambiente se veia sombrío y más adelante estaba mucha pero muchisima gente,al parecer eran todos los jugadores de SAO.  
En medio de todos ellos había alguien...su voz sonaba como...Kayaba duda era el.  
"...Y observen sus items,les deje un pequeño regalito..." Oí que decia Kayaba.  
Sin dudarlo agarré y vi el menú de items y seleccione el primer objeto que salia,al parecer era un espejo,lo agarré e inmediatamente desapareció.  
"¿Pero qué mier...?" pensé. Miré alrededor y todos los jugadores estaban cambiando de sus avatares a al parecer como son realmente,al lado de mí había un diminuto charco de agua,asi que agarré y observé mi reflejo...  
Y allí estaba yo, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color cyan de mediana estatura y 17 años.  
- Klein ven conmigo porfavor- oí decir una voz detrás de mi.  
Miré hacia atrás y allá se encontraban 2 chicos,uno de pelo negro y otro de pelo rojizo,que creo que es el que llamó "Klein".  
- Lo siento kirito no puedo dejar a mis amigos...- oi decir al tal Klein.  
Asi que el del pelo negro se llama kirito,se veia escuálido y débil,pero seguro a de ser un beta tester,igual que yo..  
Abrí la boca para hablarle al tal kirito,pero mejor me callé y decidí que lo mejor era dejarlos a ellos 2 solos,asi que me fui caminando a lo lejos."  
_"Espero que les haya gustado n.n,no olviden dejar sus reviews,proxima parte el proximo sabado!"._


	2. Chapter 2:Synchronization

_"Gracias x sus reviews! me encanta que lean mi historia...inviten a sus amigos fans de Sword Art Online para que la lean! .w."_

2

Synchronization

"Tenia que procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento...aun no podia creer varias cosas,como que Kayaba Akhiko haya hecho esto, siento miedo y emociòn a la vez.

Me pregunto...¿Que estara sucediendo ahorita mismo afuera?

Serà que estan trasladando a todos los usuarios a hospitales?

Es lo más lógico.

Seguí caminando y observando el pueblo mientras planeaba qué hacer,en eso, miré hacia arriba,había una torre gigante, se veia muy muuy alta...pero me fije bien y se veian unos puntitos negros en la punta de la torre...

"¿Pero qué rayos es esto?" pensé,había gente tirandose desde esa torre,como...suicidandose. ¿Será tanta la desesperación que llegarón a esos limites?

Yo por lo menos lucharia,haria el intento por llegar al piso 100 para completar el juego,...pero solo habia un pequeño problema, ni los beta testers habian llegado hasta el piso 100 de Aincrad!

Recuerdo que mi máximo fue el piso 85.

Aún asi no me cabia en la cabeza la idea de suicidarse, me parecía descuadrada,simplemente no tenia sentido.

-Pobre gente...- dije mientras miraba como se tiraba una chica de al parecer unos 13 años.

En ese momento,vi como una chica de capa roja pasaba a mi lado,rozandome ligeramente, al parecer llevaba un poco de prisa porque caminaba rápidamente, revisé inmediatamente su barra de jugador y me di cuenta de que su nombre era "Asuna".

Sin embargo,no dije nada, me quede absolutamente callada,pero sentia una vaga curiosidad sobre saber hacia donde iba, asi que...la seguí.

Lentamente la seguí,esperando a que se alejara a unos 10 metros de mi para que no pensara que la estaba siguiendo,y después de unos 5 minutos de seguirla,ella dio vuelta hacia a una esquina, y se dirigio a lo que parecia un mini coliseo-auditorio en ruinas,allí,casualmente estaba de nuevo ese chico de cabello negro, "Kirito".

Estaba apunto de entrar pero algo me detuvo,no supe si fue la timidez o algo aparte de eso,pero simplemente me quede parada alli,hasta que reaccioné y me escondí detrás de un muro para oír lo que estaban diciendo.

-¿Tu también te escondes?- oi decir a una voz femenina al lado de mi. Salté en ese momento asustada.-No tengas miedo,no te voy a hacer daño- sonrió-soy Mei.

Mei era una chica de cabello rosado un poco rizado,ojos color violeta y lucia como de unos 13 o 14 años.

- Lo siento por asustarme - dije avergonzada de mi misma- Yo soy Skyla- le extendí la mano en señal de saludo- Y tu que vienes a hacer aquí?.

- Vine a escuchar la platica que darian sobre lo de que hacer ahora,porque no saben que hacer...porque la gente se esta suicidando- dijo Mei tristemente.

- Es cierto,de hecho...Mei, eres una beta tester o eres nueva aquí?- le pregunté.

-Ammm...soy nueva,no se ni siquiera como llegué aquí,yo estaba...- entonces se quedo levemente pensando.

- ¿Estabas que...?- le dije,pero aun seguia vagamente pensando- No importa Mei, yo te enseñaré como subir de nivel, y algún dia te volverás tan fuerte como los Beta Testers, es una promesa- le extendi mi mano.

- Lo...prometes?- dijo dudosa.

-Lo prometo- dije sin duda alguna.

+2 años despues+

La verdad ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantos jugadores de SAO habian muerto,los que quedamos ya estamos decididos a llegar al piso 100,y algunos decidieron mejor rendirse y vivir su vida como si fuera el mundo real, hasta ahora,Mei y yo hemos llegado solas hasta el piso 20,al parecer somos las únicas,puesto que la mayoría se quedo en el Pueblo de los inicios o en pisos anteriores. Incluso los de la "Delantera" aun no llegan a este piso, a pesar de que ya han pasado varios años, y no los culpo, se lo dificil que es mantenerte con vida en un mundo como este,pero de alguna manera, lo disfruto.

- Mira Skyla-chan! ya llegue al nivel 33!- gritó Mei señalando su pop-up que decía "Felicidades, Nivel 33"

- ahhh?..a sisisi felicidades Mei- dije un poco distraida.

-¿Que sucede...acaso no estas feliz?- puso cara triste.

-Claro que si Mei!...lo que pasa es que...estaba pensando en cosas- le dije.

- Oyes ya oistes el rumor del jugador solitario?- me soltó asi de repente.

-¿Jugador Solitario?- me invadio la curiosidad el nombre, y no se porque inmediatamente se me vino a la mente el nombre de aquel chico, "Kirito".

-Si, dicen que es un...beater- la palabra de Mei me sorprendio puesto que nunca la habia oido.

-¿Beater?- dije con curiosidad.

-Si, es un cheater y un beta tester, BE-ATER- deletreó Mei.-Dicen que es de un nivel sumamente avanzado y que...-

-...y cual era su nombre?- la interrumpí.

- Kirito- dijo Mei.

Y vagamente entonces, se confirmaron mis sospechas.

_"Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ojalá y tenga mas reviews :3,ya se que no estuvo tan bueno,pero agradezco todos los post"_


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdos

"_n.n me encanta que les encante mi historia"_

**3**

**+Recuerdo+**

"+1 año y 11 meses atrás+  
Desde hace un mes han muerto 2,000 jugadores de SAO.  
Nadie ha logrado pasar al piso 2,la verdad todos estamos estancados en el piso 1,porque no hemos encontrado la habitación del aún.  
Mei y yo decidimos buscar solas la habitación del jefe,suena un poco egoísta,pero ni siquiera los beta testers han logrado obtener información acerca del jefe...hasta hoy.  
-Oí que esta en una torre,cerca de aquí,mañana un tal "Diabel" convocara una reunión para unir alianzas y derrotar al jefe-dijo Mei dando saltitos.  
- Una torre eh?- dije pensativa- Ya se que torre es!- jale del brazo a Mei y me dirigi al cuarto del jefe.  
-Nee Skyla!..pero ni siquiera eh comido- dijo sollozando.

Abrí la puerta,el cuarto estaba obscuro...  
-Nee, Skyla-susurro Mei- No creo que esto sea buena idea.  
- Acaso tienes miedo mei?- susurre medio burlona- Soy nivel 45 y tu 23 no debes de tener mie...  
Y la luz del cuarto se iluminó y aparecieron de la nada unos 3 centinelas plateados, y algo como un perro-lobo gordo saltó en medio de los Centinelas,era extremadamente grande.  
- Ok es hora de huir- dijo Mei dando media vuelta.  
- No ahora...-dije agarrandola por el cuello.  
-Pero skyla-chan- dijo sollozando.  
-Tenemos que pelear mei, un buen jugador jamás huye!- cargué mi espada- Tu encargate de los Centinelas y yo del jefe,ok?  
- Okkkk- dijo tartamudeando,Mei agarró su pequeña espada y la cargo, la empuñó en uno de los centinelas haciendo una ligera estocada, ahhh si,se me habia olvidado, Mei practicaba esgrima.  
Me senti aliviada por un rato,pero luego se me revolvio el estómago al regresar mi vista hacia ese gordo perro-lobo,el é mi espada,y esta empezó a brillar, asi que me encarreré y di un apunto de rebanarle un ojo a esa cosa, cuando me bloqueó con su espada y caí.  
- Maldición eso pasa por perder la practica- farfullé.Lo que más me molesto fue que mi barra de HP bajara a la mitad.  
- Esta me la pagaras maldito!- me encarreré y esta vez cargué mi espada a la máxima potencia, di un salto y me preparé para hacer mi ataque, el jefe me intentó bloquear con su espada esta vez,pero agarré y cambié de dirección al caer y le atravesé medio cuerpo.  
- Eso debio de quitarle algo- dije, sin embargo,aun le quedaba la mitad de su vida.  
Mei ya habia acabado con los centinelas.  
- Skyla-chan,acabemos con el- dijo Mei,ella agarró y preparó su espada,dandole varias estocadas a una velocidad rápida.  
La barra de HP del jefe empezó a bajar,sonrei ligeramente.  
- Mei,hagamos el ataque final!- grité, Mei asentío con la cabeza. Y las 2 nos dividimos,una por un lado y la otra por el otro.  
Me impulsé y salté alrededor del monstruo empuñando mi espada alrededor de todo su cuerpo hasta formar una "X".  
Entonces el jefe empezó a gemir y se dividió en varios cuadritos,por fin lo logramos.  
"Congratulations" se abrió un pop-up que decía empezó a dar saltitos y la puerta al piso 2,se abrió.  
-Vamos Skyla!- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.  
La seguí lentamente, y justo antes de a travesar la puerta oí algo.  
"- Diabel!-  
- Rotación del equipo D,E y F-  
- Asuna...-  
- Nosotros los protegeremos"  
fue tan repentino que me mareo,y me causo gran confusión.  
De quienes eran esas voces?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Swordsman

" _Espero que les guste,para los que me quieran seguir mi face es Sky Laker Ikarus"_

**4****  
****+El Caballero Negro+**  
_" Aincrad Piso 48_  
Me dirigí hacia una tienda de espadas que me recomendaron,dicen que es la mejor de toda Aincrad,la vez pasada obtuve un item raro,y creo que podría conseguir una nueva que entraré.  
- Riiiing- sonó una campanilla al abrir la un lugar sencillo,tenia espadas de diferentes tamaños y lucían bien. Al fondo estaban 3 personas hablando,una chica de cabello rosa que al parecer según su barra de personaje, se llama Lizbeth,y...un momento. Allí estaban...Asuna y Kirito el beater.  
Retrocedí hacia atrás y me escondí detrás de una columna,hasta que me di cuenta de que era un acto ridículo pues ya me habían visto.  
Asuna salió por la puerta despidiendose de Lizbeth,y yo me acerqué hasta donde estaba la herrera,alli al lado estaba Kirito,que aun no se porque no se ha ido.  
- Eto...disculpen si los interrumpí en algo- dije con un nudo en la garganta pues estaba segura de que haci habia pasado.  
- No,no hay problema- dijo lizbeth sonriendo,al parecer quitandose las lágrimas de encima.- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?  
- Bueno quisiera saber que hacer con este item raro ya que ayer lo consegui y no se que hacer con el,además quiero ver si es más fuerte que esta espada-dije mientras desenfundaba mi espada y la ponia sobre la mesa.  
Miré hacia al lado y noté que kirito estaba observando mi barra de hp,seguro estaba viendo que nivel era,no soy presumida pero asumo que llevo un gran nivel,pues soy nivel también me fije en la barra de hp de kirito,pero no alcanze a distinguir si era un 86 o un 80 su nivel.  
- Oh genial!,esta es una de las mejores espadas de Sword Art Online!- oi decir a Lizbeth- Magnificent,la unica de su tipo y solo un jugador la puede conseguir,genial, ¿como le hiciste para conseguirla?-dijo maravillada.  
- Bueno en realidad yo solo queria que vieras el item- dije abriendo la ventana de mis items y sacando una esfera azul cyan brillante.  
- Sacred Sphere- susurró Lizbeth- increible!- gritó alegremente.  
- ¿Donde lo conseguiste?- oi decir a kirito.  
- Bueno hay un jefe en el piso 68 que te da este item al derrotarlo- dije.  
- ¿Piso 68?,pero ni siquiera los de la delantera han llegado hasta ahi-dijo Lizbeth-...Sugoi!  
- Bueno Skyla-chan,espero algún día poder retarte aun duelo para ver si es cierto que eres tan buena como dices,mañana en el piso 50- dijo kirito dando media vuelta- Entonces,nos vemos- dijo haciendo una leve señal de despedida,y desapareció.  
- Bueno,dejame ver que puedo hacer con esto...- dijo dandole un par de martillazos a la esfera,que se volvio algo brillante y luego tomó la forma de una espada delgada,del color del cielo,que al parecer es una especie de color que refleja las cosas.-Su nombre es Sacred Raker,y esta diseñada para un jugador en específico.  
- Genial,muchas gracias Lizbeth,¿Cuanto seria?- le dije recogiendo mi espada.  
- Nada,esta bien asi,eso es porque nunca he visto una espada o item igual,es hermoso- dijo sonriente. Me fije en mi espada y sacaba una especie de polvo brillante alrededor.

"Ya se estuvo algo corto! " Proximo episodio "La Danza de las Espadas",¿qué sucedera cuando kirito y skyla peleén?,veanlo en el sig. episodio de SAO Chronicles, espero sus reviews! n.n"


	5. Chapter 5: Swords Dance

**5****  
****+Swords Dance+******

_**Aincrad Piso 50**_

"-El gran kirito fue vencido por el lider de la delantera,Heatcliffth.- oi decir a un tipo que estaba sentado en la mesa detrás de mí.  
- Pero...como es eso posible?¡- dijo otro de los que estaban en la mesa.  
- No lo se!, dicen que nadie ha logrado vencer a Heatcliffth porque nunca se baja su barra de hp a amarillo- dijo.  
- Es como...si fuera inmortal!- menciono otro de los de la mesa.  
Le di una mordida al pan que me quedaba y me retiré de la sala.  
"Heatcliffth..." pensé mientras caminaba,puesto que la idea de que un jugador fuera inmortal no me cabia en la cabeza.  
Mientras caminaba fui acelerando el paso sin darme cuenta. "Solo hay una posibilidad de que pueda ser inmortal,o es hacker o es..." mis pensamientos se quedaron colgados en el aire cuando choqué contra alguien,inmediatamente se oyo el golpe de su armadura.  
Levanté la mirada un poco borrosa y alcanze a leer "Heathclifth",inmediatamente di un salto hacia atrás.  
- Lo...lo-lo-losiento!- chillé con nerviosismo.  
- No hay problema- dijo regresando la mirada alegremente y siguió su camino hacia adelante.  
En ese momento dispuse a pararme pero un intenso dolor me detuvo,quede congelada durante unos segundos,me di cuenta que todo habia desaparecido,la gente,el pueblo,las casas,todo.  
No me podia mover,pense que estaba sola,o al menos eso creia, miré a mi lado y vi la imagen distorsionada de Heathclifth,pero esta vez,lucia diferente. Su armadura seguia siendo la misma,pero su cuerpo cambio,ahora en lugar de su cara,aparecia el rostro de Kayaba Akihiko, inmediatamente me confundi.  
" Sera que..." pense dudosa,pero entonces la pantalla oscura se quito y volvio todo a la normalidad,pude moverme de nuevo.  
Al parecer a Heathclifth le habia sucedido lo mismo pues se mostraba confundido...pero aun asi siguio su camino.  
"Pero que rayos habra sido eso?" pensé, "No hay tiempo de jugar a detectives,aun tengo que pelear con kirito" en ese momento el reloj marcó las 12 en punto,lo que significaba que kirito tenia que llegar a este lugar ya.  
" El reloj marcaba las 12, y una ventana de "duelo" salio como pop-up al instante, acepté el duelo e inmediatamente empezó el conteo, del otro lado de la arena podia ver a kirito desenfundando su espada,Dark Repulser,pero a continuación saco una segunda .  
"Pero como es...posible?" me retracté.  
el conteo empezo a marcar los segundos..."10´...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." desenfundé mi espada,Magnificent, inmediatamente y comenzó el duelo.  
Kirito era fuerte,sin embargo,no era tan rapido como yo esperaba.  
El blandió su espada contra la mía y se produjo un choqué con chispas,inmediatamente sacó su otra espada y la blandio contra mi Magnificent,asi que sali volando varios metros atrás y choqué contra una columna,lo que hizo que mi barra de hp bajara un poco,casi hasta llegar a la levanté,pues no estaba dispuesta a recibir una humillación más, asi que me impulsé y cargué mi espada,acto seguido hize una serie de ataques rápidos haciendo estocadas en forma de zigzag,mientras kirito trataba de esquivarlas o bloquearlas rapidamente. El tenia la ventaja,tenia la habilidad de doble espada,una habilidad que solo se las dan a los jugadores solitarios.  
Kirito cargo sus 2 espadas y la blandio contra Magnificent,pero en ese momento aproveche para deslizarme por debajo y cargar mi espada para darle un ataque por la espalda a kirito,lo que me funcionó,ya que logré hacer que retrocediera y su barra de hp bajara un poco,hasta casi igualar la mia.  
-Tsk- tosí un poco  
Apesar de estar tan concentrado,kirito tenia una mirada picara,de burla,sonriente.  
Nose como lograba tener tal concentración.  
Esta vez cargué Magnificient a todo lo que daba y la blandí contra las 2 espadas de kirito,pude observar como Magnificient se fragmentaba,hasta que...  
-Maldición- farfullé mientras la espada se partia en miles de pedazos,entonces kirito,sin vacilar,hizo el contraataque y cai al suelo,perdiendo inmediatamente el duelo.  
Se abrio un pop-up que decia "Has perdido",yo solo di un suspiro y me quede en el suelo,entonces me di cuenta de que kirito tambien habia perdido algo.  
- Parece que tendre que ir con Egil a que me ayude con esto- dijo observando su espada negra con varias grietas.  
Kirito se dirigio hacia mi y me extendio la mano.  
- Fue una gran pelea Skyla- dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
Yo lo miré molesta,pero aun asi le extendi la mano y me levanté.  
En ese momento llego una chica gritando:  
-Kirito-kun! Tenemos problemas!- dijo Asuna.  
Kirito regreso a verla y sin vacilar le hizo una especia de seña como diciendo "Tranquila".  
-Eto...bueno yo...no los quisiera interrumpir asi que...- dije mientras daba pasitos atrás.  
Entonces me apareció un pop-up que decia "Kirito desea ser tu amigo,¿Aceptar?".  
-Quisiera volver a pelear una revancha de nuevo-dijo.  
Sonrei y le di "Aceptar" al pop-up,creo que seria la ultima vez que lo veria.  
Próximo episodio: 6 "Reborn"

"_No se pierdan el proximo episodio! Esten Atentos..y no olviden dejar sus reviews!"·_


	6. Chapter 6: Reborn

6

+Reborn+

Ultimamente han estado sucendiendo cosas extrañas en aincrad, algunos jugadores han sido "secuestrados" supuestamente por un grupo de jugadores que al parecer no les importaba mantener su marcador en rojo.

La verdad ni si quiera les habria tomado importancia sino fuera por lo último que paso,Mei fue secuestrada por uno de ellos.

Abri mi ventana de habilidades y me percate de algo muy extraño,después de las habilidades comúnes y corrientes habia una resaltada con amarillo que decia "especial",la seleccione y salio un pop-up que decía "Imagination",imediatamente me invadio la curiosidad de saber lo que significaba asi que seleccione la habilidad y salio un texto que decia mas o menos asi:

"_Habilidad especial habilitada para un solo jugador de cierto rango seleccionado por el Sistema "Cardinal" con fines desconocidos"_

Era intrigante,y emocionante a la vez, ¿Seria algun error del juego o algo parecido?,no lo creo, a lo mejor podria ser otra cosa.

Segui caminando por el piso hasta que unos gritos de la muchedumbre de al fondo hicieron que mirara al frente,al parecer estaban en forma de circulo,como mirando una pelea,al lado de ellos habia un cafe,no queria ser tan indiscreta asi que me meti al cafe,ahi estaba una chica de cabello azul y ojos color avellana,su barra de hp decia "Eryu", y sostenia un trapo humedo y una taza de cafè con la cual limpiaba la taza.

Me acerqué hacia ella y le pregunté- Este disculpa,¿Sabes que sucede alla afuera?- ella me regreso la mirada pero aun seguia enfocada en la taza.

-No lo se, hace rato salieron unos clientes muy molestos y dijeron que iban a golpear a nose quien,pero la verdad yo no me meto a esos asuntos,no conviene arriesgarse y mas aun cuando sale eso de los asesinos- dijo con los ojos enfocados en su taza- aunque de hecho...-sus palabras fueron perdiendo volumen

-Bueno entonces dame lo mejor que tengas- la interrumpi sonriendo- Total,nada mejor que disfrutar un buen cafè para iniciar la mañana.

-Aunque el juego te cree la sensacion de que comes,...no extrañas el mundo real?- dijo un poco pícara- Yo un poco,aunque aqui si puedo caminar a gusto.

-Caminar...a gusto?- dije prepleja,observé sus piernas e inmediatamente me dio un extraño sentimiento de remordimiento, sus piernas parecian robóticas.

-Sword Art Online crea un avatar de como tu eres,mi deseo era moverme como antes,pero desde que perdi mis piernas no lo habia podido hacer,ahora que estoy aqui,me gusta,pero anhelo hacerlo en la vida real- dijo un poco triste- Este juego,bueno, yo me quedo aqui sin hacer nada,disfruto como si fuera la vida misma...pero me pregunto,que pensaran los de la delantera de gente como nosotros,que nada mas nos dedicamos a vivir cada dia como si nada,mientras ellos se sacrifican diario por todos- empezó a vertir café sobre la taza que estaba limpiando y dejo salir un pequeño gemido ahogado- Hace 2 años cuando inicie jugando SAO,me uní a un gremio llamado "Los Colibríes del Fuego" y era liderado por unos expertos que ya habian probado la version beta del juego,sin embargo,después hubo una misión en la que nos abandonaron a todo el gremio y me toco ver horrorizada como asesinaban a cada uno de ellos- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

En ese momento un extraño sonido lleno toda la sala y salio un icono de desconexión y todo se volvio oscuro.


	7. Chapter 7: Restriction

7

+Restriction+

No podia abrir mis ojos,me encontraba en algun estado de paralisis total,aunque aun mi conciencia se encontraba estable, intente mover mis dedos pero me dolia bastante,intente mover mis labios para pronunciar una sola palabra,pero no podia,era algo desesperante.

Era terrible,sin saber en que condiciones estaba,ni como estaba,donde oque estaba pasando,era como volver a ser un bebé,nadie ni siquiera podia oirme,todo era vano,todo erea silencio total,era como un mundo lleno de restricciones.

Recuerdo que,una vez me encontraba con una situación similar en el mundo real.

Flashback

Eran las 12 a.m. de la madrugada,toda la gente estaba durmiendo,todos menos yo,me encontraba en el hospital,afuera de la sala de cirujias,a mi hermana le habían diagnosticado una parálisis total,y dijeron que no se podria recuperar nunca,eso me entristecio mucho,mi hermana era la unica familia que me quedaba,tenia un primo,pero nunca lo había conocido,asi que estaba sola.

-Ejem...-el doctor se acerco a mi con pasos lentos,como queriendo dar una mala noticia- Lo que le voy a decir acontinuación es algo difícil.

-Muy bien,digalo sin rodeos,van a desconectar a mi hermana verdad?-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

El doctor asinitió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para desaparecer lentamente en el pasillo, aunque se detuvo por un momento,como queriendo agregar algo aparte,pero tan solo siguio su camino. Me aferré al asiento donde estaba y derrame unas cuantas lágrimas,sentia un enorme sentimiento de rabia e ira incontrolable. Perdí a mi unica hermana."

Fin del Flashback

Miracle,una empresa de videojuegos lanzó un programa para los niños que necesitaban a alguien de su familia,este les permitia crear una ilusión de alguno de sus familiares,lo que era muy efectivo para aliviar su depresió hize lo mismo con el caso de mi hermana,pero aún asi,no llenaba ese vacío de culpabilidad.

Abrí los ojos,porfin pude hacerlo,para mi gran sorpresa no habia nada alrededor solo estaban paredes grises y estaba encerrada en una especie de cuarto de hospital,moví mi mano y tenia unos cuantos cables,me los quité y me paré,inmediatamente la imagen de hospital cambio por la de un cielo anaranjado, y yo estaba sobre una plataforma de cristal,al fondo habia alguien parado pero al parecer solo se veia su sombra,del otro lado estaba Aincrad,destruyendose completamente, corrí inmediatamente hacia la sombra pero me detuve.

Habia 2 chicos hablando con la sombra,no se quienes eran,pero se estaban despidiendo al parecer,tampoco podia ver sus la visión paso de nuevo a ser con el cuarto del hospital,ahi me pare y me quite todo a lo que estaba conectada,allí habi un espejo,el cual reflejo mi figura de manera borrosa,se podia ver que aun cargaba el casco del nerve gear.

"Sera que...logre salir del juego?" pense. Imposible. Seria un error del juego pues ningun jugador superaba aun el piso é el nerve gear y lo quité con cuidado de mi cabeza. Me pare y camine despacio,como diciendo "bienvenida al mundo real".

FIN DEL PRIMER MUNDO


	8. Chapter 8

8

Entrance

Mundo 2 después del Incidente.

Las calles se encontraban transitadas por gente,mucha,pero mucha gente,la verdad era porque habia un cierto evento que al parecer desconocia de que se trataba. Ultimamente no he salido al mundo real,lo cierto es que esta es la primera vez que salgo desde aquel incidente con el NerveGear,nunca me he atrevido a sacarlo de su lugar después de todo este tiempo. Inclusive he dejado de estar en contacto con el mundo real,perdi a mis amigos,que ahora ni si quiera me hablan,todo este incidente cambio completamente mi vida, a veces me siento confundida y entro en estado de shock cuando alguien me habla, aunque nadie lo note,pero siento,a veces, como que la realidad se junta con la ficción y ya no se si estoy en un videojuego o en el mundo real.

Caminé cuidadosamente por las calles de la ciudad, como cuando se le enseña a un niño pequeño por primera vez a caminar,la gente me miraba extrañada,pero a mi l sencillamente no me importaba que me miraran, de todas formas no les iba a gritar en la cara " Si! asi quede después de jugar SAO!",no por ahora,no por hoy,no era el lugar adecuado ni el momento adecuado.Sólo alguien con una mente kamikaze podria hacer algo como eso, Eugene, mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Seguí caminando,cada vez acelerando más el paso,al parecer sin rumbo fijo,pues solo queria salir a ver el mundo exterior despues de tanto tiempo,pase junto a varias tiendas que estaban repletas de gente,pase cerca de una tienda que tenia en e mostrador unos tipos de lentes de color morado,su nombre era "AmuSphere".La duda me invadió inmediatamente,era una repleta curiosidad inmensa que me llenaba por saber que era ese extraño artefacto, asi que atravesé la puerta principal y me adentré en la tienda, allí le pregunte a uno de los tipos que atendian el lugar que era el tal AmuSphere.

Sin embargo,no obtuve la respuesta que queria,lo que dijo el tipo,me lleno aun más de dudas de lo que ya tenia. AmuSphere es un artefacto que según fue ideado para corregir el error que habia ocurrido con el nerve gear,tambien te permitia tener la misma realidad que con el nerve gear,sólo que supuestamente de una manera mas segura.

-Viene incluido este juego en la compra del AmuSphere- dijo mostrandome un disco con una portada de 2 hadas,una roja una verde, que decia "Alfheim Online"- Es un éxito en ventas,deberia probarlo.

-Alfheim...Online- mencione el nombre del juego lentamente.- Mmmmmm, quiza en otra ocasión- dije recordando que no traia absolutamente nada de dinero.

-Bueno entonces,cuando usted guste aqui estaremos-.

Ya en casa estaba frente a la pc, viendo los mensajes de mis amigos, entonces uno me llamo la atención, era Eugene,el mensaje decia algo como esto:

"Código de entrada 60987. Ayuda"

El mensaje venia con una foto de una caverna a obscuras,hize zoom para poder observar mejor y me horrorize por completo, en la imagen habia unos tipos de hadas rojas que estaban teniendo un tipo de reunión secreta, pero en el fondo estaba un calabozo donde habia una bestia. ¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿Eugene estaba en problemas por espiar en algo?, al final de la nota habia algo que no habia leido, decia "Enviado desde Alfheim Online".

Inmediatamente me paré,no lograba ordenar mis ideas, no sabia que significaba realmente el mensaje, si Eugene me estaba pidiendo que entrara al juego para ayudarlo, o simplemente estaba diciendo algo que no comprendia del todo bien. Me volví a la pc y tecleé "Alfheim Online" en el buscador, inmediatamente salieron varias páginas con información sobre el juego, la mayoria afirmaba que Alfheim Online era un juego seguro, no como en SAO que ya no se podian desconectar. Por eso inventaron el AmuSphere,para prevenir que esto volviese a suceder.

Entonces me quedé pensando durante un momento, Eugene no estaba en graves problemas, no se podia volver a pasar lo mismo que con SAO. La cabeza me daba vueltas una y otra vez y empezé a marearme, no me cabia la idea en la cabeza,y si aun lo fuera...¿Estaria dispuesta a regresar a una realidad virtual como lo es Alfheim Online?


	9. Chapter 9

9

Evolution

"Lo hare o no lo hare" repetia en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la recámara, ni siquiera me atrevia a sacar el Neve Gear de su caja, pero no lograba reunir el dinero suficiente para comprar el AmuSphere, ni siquiera me alcanzaba para comprar Alfheim Online, asi que tenia que conseguirlo de alguna manera. Recuerdo bien lo que me dijo una vieja amiga, dijo que le podia pedir cualquier cosa que fuera tecnología, pero a mi no me gusta ser muy oportunista, asi que no me aprovecharia de su buena voluntad solo para comprar un simple juego. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal, y no sabia que era, era un caso de emergencia, asi que, quisiera o no le tendria que pedir ese diminuto favor a mi amiga.

Agarre el telefono y marqué su número, pasaron unos segundos, y nada, no contestaba,seguramente no estaba en su casa o estaba ocupada haciendo algo, pero de todos modos seguire esperando pacientemente, después de 5 tonos sin respuesta decidi colgar el teléfono y me senté en la mesa. Se acababan las opciones, y sólo quedaba una última, conseguir el juego yo misma, asi que agarré y abrí una pequeña caja con dinero que habia ahorrado desde los 4 años, con eso bastaria para poder comprar el juego, asi que agarré y me coloqué mi chamarra de piel y salí corriendo hacia la tienda a comprar el juego.

-.-

Llegando a mi casa, saqué el Nerve Gear de su caja y me lo coloqué sobre la cabeza, por un momento dudé antes de poner el botón de "Encendido", pero inmediatamente sacudí la cabeza y me tiré a mi cama. Estaba lista para regresar de nuevo al mundo virtual. La vista se volvió de color blanco e inmediatamente salieron varios cuadritos de colores para después aparecer una pantalla negra que decía "Bienvenido a Alfheim Online", y salia "Seleccionar Idioma", después de esto salia el mismo teclado de SAO donde te pedia que pusieras tu nombre de usuario, en ese momento dudé si debía de usar mi nombre de "Skyla" de nuevo.

"Esta vez no" pensé. Antes de todo esto, recuerdo que mi padre me contó que yo no me llamaba como actualmente, sino que más bien tenia otro nombre, pero por razones desconocidas mi madre decidió cambiarlo, me llamaba "Sayu Rinne". Entonces decidí juntar los kanjis de mi nombre, "Sa"-"Yu"-"Ne", tecleé en la pantalla. Luego salio un pop-up de confirmación y le di en aceptar, y entonces salieron varios dibujos de hadas que decía "Seleccione su raza".

-¿Y ahora que se supone que deba de hacer?- Lo peor que podia pasar era seleccionar la raza más débil de todas, rayos, yo no se absolutamente nada de este juego.

Observé durante un rato las razas que pasaban, una era roja como las que habia visto en la imagen, era "Salamander", otra era "Sylph","Cat Sith","Undine, "Spriggan", y... apareció una imagen de un hada blanca, a diferencia de las otras, esta no tenia alas normales, tenia una especie de alas de ángel. Estaba apunto de seleccionarla, cuando entonces desapareció. ¿Era acaso un error de juego?

No tenia ni idea de que elegir, asi que elegí la primera que tocara al azar,y plomp!, una voz dijo "Usted ha elegido la raza Undine", inmediatamente sentí que no debí de haber elegido esa raza, asi que tragué un poco de saliva y cruzé los dedos para que no fuera algo malo. Inmediatamente la voz dijo "Ahora usted será tele transportado al área de los Undine" respiré hondo y luego la pantalla me arrojó hacia un océano.

Mi primer pensamiento fue "Maldición no se volar!" y cerré mis ojos, pero entonces caí sobre un bosque callado, al parecer era pleno mediodia.

-Auch- dije sobandome la cabeza pues había caido de frente, después de recuperar la conciencia denuevo intente buscar un lago para observar mi reflejo y noté que mi cabello ahora era azul, un poco más corto de lo que lo tengo, hasta las caderas, tenía una flor azul como adorno en el pelo, mis orejas eran alargadas como tipo elfo, y mis ojos habían adquirido un color verde aguamarina.

Y aquí estaba, una chica inexperta, totalmente en un territorio desconocido, y sin saber por donde empezar. Asi que agarré y abrí el menú, pero por más que intentaba no sucedia nada, "¿Será que los controles aquí son diferentes?" pensé un momento, asi que intente hacerlo con el otro brazo e inmediatamente salio el menú de opciones, revisé mi inventario y todos los items que habia obtenido en SAO estaban perdidos, sin embargo a la hora de revisar mis habilidades, seguía apareciendo "Imagination" tal como en SAO.

-Me gustaria probarla- sin embargo no sabia como activarla, de alguna manera tenia que venir por ahi algo de en que ocasiones se podia utilizar, asi que miré un rato la barra de información sobre la habilidad y había una parte que decía "Modo de activación: Encendido/Apagado" seleccione encendido e inmediatamente me rodeé de una especie de luz blanca, sin embargo después de eso no sucedió nada en lo absoluto.

- Maldición - dije pateando una piedra que estaba por ahí, "Me gustaria volar e ir a una ciudad donde pueda hablar con alguien que sepa sobre esto" pensé, e inmediatamente se abrieron mis alas y salí disparada hacia arriba- ¿Pero qué rayos...?- me quedé volando en el aire sin saber como, me dirigía sin control de un lado a otro, esto me empezaba a marear, "Semejante lío en el que me he metido" pensé, sin embargo no había nada que hacer más que reírme de mi misma, me veia de alguna manera ridícula.

Después de un poco tiempo logré controlarme y cuando menos poder estar quieta, "Muy bien, ahora vamos al norte, debe de haber alguna ciudad cerca" dije, asi que inconcientemente mis alas se movieron a la dirección tal y como yo lo habia pensado.

Creo que ya logro comprender un poco de mi habilidad, Imagination es una representación de todos tus deseos, más bien, los materializa. "Muy bien...hora de volar" dije dirigiendome al frente, y así salí disparada rumbo a una nueva aventura.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Determination

"Volar se siente tan genial!" pensé mientras pasaba a través de unos matorrales gigantescos, a pesar de haber dudado un momento, ahora lograba controlar a la perfección la habilidad de volar. Pero entonces sentí que descendía lentamente, "¿Qué sucede?" pensé, no había dicho que ya era hora de aterrizar pero de alguna extraña manera mis alas fueron perdiendo velocidad y fue descendiendo rápidamente.

-Maldición!- grité mientras caía frenéticamente. "Plomp!" se oyó después de que choqué en la tierra.

Cuando recupere mi conciencia ví que mucha gente me miraba de extraña manera, como si hubiera hecho el ridículo o algo parecido. "Es un Undine" "¿Qué hace aquí?"" "Está perdida seguramente" "Qué ridículo" oí decir entre los murmullos de la gente. Inmediatamente me salí del círculo de gente que me rodeaba y corrí lejos de ahí hasta chocar con una persona.

-¡Perdón, lo lamento mucho!- me disculpé con quien fuese el que haya golpeado.

- No hay problema, solo fíjate para la próxima vez en que lugares te metes Undine- oí decir a la persona. Miré hacia arriba y era una chica de cabello rojo y largo, ojos anaranjados y vestia un traje rojo como el de los Salamanders que había visto al principio. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?,los undines no deberían de estar en un territorio como este- dijo extrañada.

-Ammm bueno es que, soy nueva en esto y la verdad no comprendo muy bien como funciona este juego- dije chillando.

- Nueva? - sacó una diminuta sonrisa de su rostro serio - Y aunque lo fueras, los Undines tienen que ser transportados a su Aldea- dijo.

-Si pero... yo, digamos que estoy un poco perdida- tragué saliva - Hubo un error de juego y caí en un bosque y llegué volando hasta aquí.

- ¿Error de juego? - parecia un poco extrañada - Bueno no te preocupes solo no metas la pata de entrar en territorio de los Salamanders de nuevo, digamos que , los Undines y los Salamanders no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos - y después de lo dicho siguió caminando.

-Oye espera un momento- la tome del brazo - Este... si no te es mucha molestia quisiera que me enseñaras lo básico del juego - sonó ridículo así que cruce los los dedos.

- Pues, no me es molestia, pero si quieres hacemos un trato, yo te enseño lo básico de Alfheim Online y después tu te largas de aquí y asi ya no nos metemos ninguna de las 2 en problemas- dijo.- Sin embargo, cuando salgas de aquí olvidate de que me conociste...ok?- me extendió la mano.

-Entendido- dije, y cerramos el trato con un cruce de manos.

- Hoy no puedo enseñarte nada porque estoy muy ocupada, pero mañana empezamos, conectate a las 2 p.m. y nos vemos en el café de la plaza central- dijo, y siguió su camino pero se detuvo - Ah! y una cosa más, vete a algún lugar donde puedas esconderte bien, si te ve alguien superior te puedes meter en problemas- se despidió con un ligero movimiento de manos y desapareció luego de presionar el botón "Desconectarse".

- ...- iba a decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron en el aire. Por un momento me sentí aliviada de conocer a alguien que me enseñara algo sobre este mundo, pero por otro lado me sentí preocupada pues no sabia que me iba a pasar en el futuro. Me pregunto, si Eugene estara bien en alguna parte.

Seguí caminando hasta encontrar un árbol hueco, asi que ahí me metí y abrí el menú de opciones, me percaté de que habia un mensaje nuevo, lo seleccione y lo leí, decía algo asi:

" Ayuda. Código de entrada 60987. Rápido

Eugene"

Era la misma imagen del mismo lugar pero ahora mostraba algo diferente, ahora la escena lucía con más detalles, se veía que desde el ángulo donde la había tomado, era una tipo rendija, eso significaba que estaba atrapado, y más al fondo había unos guardias rojos, eran unos Salamanders que al parecer custodiaban esa puerta.

"Eugene..." pensé, no me imagino que sucede, ni siquiera se que esta tratando de decirme, él esta atrapado, o quiere que le ayude a sacar a alguien de ahi,además me intriga eso de código de entrada.

Seleccione el botón "Desconectar" y di un suspiro.

-.-

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me quité el Nerve Gear de la cabeza, me paré de la cama y miré al suelo, sentia una impotencia en mi interior, pero al mismo tiempo una calma relativa, una determinación a averiguar que estaba sucediendo.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Acceleration

2:01 p.m.

Me coloqué el Nerve Gear sobre la cabeza e inmediatamente me transporte hacia Alfheim Online, aparecí donde me había quedado, en el árbol hueco, salí inmediatamente de ahí y volé hasta el café central, que de hecho estaba casi vacío y había muy poca gente, lo que en teoría era bueno.

Ahí al fondo estaba la chica de ayer, esperandome en la mesa, caminé hasta donde estaba ella y me senté.

- Te pasastes por 3 minutos pero de todos modos esta bien- dijo- Muy bien, entonces empezemos con lo básico, como ganas en Alfheim Online- tomó un sorbo de café.- Han pasado un par de años desde que salio Alfheim Online, y pesar de eso, nadie a logrado llegar al objetivo principal, el Árbol del Mundo.

-...Árbol?- me sentia un poco rara.

- Sí, nadie a logrado llegar al Árbol del mundo, quizá porque nuestras alas sólo duran unos 10 minutos o más de vuelo, de ahí pierden su brillo y tienes que descansar- tomó otro sorbo de café- Una vez intentaron hacer algo inútil, hacer una cadena de hadas para tratar de llegar a la cima, pero a luchas y pudieron lograr alcanzar la primer rama- tragó saliva- pero entonces hubo algo que desconcertó a todos, en el Árbol del mundo estaba alguien encerrado en una jaula, al parecer, según el juego, es la Reina Titania, pero sin embargo no lucía como tal, de echo parecía que la tenian encerrada en contra de su voluntad.-

- 300 jugadores de SAO no regresaron después de haberlo jugado, creo que quedaron más bien atrapados en ALO, o no?- dije.

- Supongo- dijo secamente- Estas son las fotos de lo que observaron- dijo tecleando algo en su pantalla para que luego apareciera un pop-up frente a mi con unas fotos. En ellas aparecía la imagen de una chica con un vestido blanco con listones rojos, tenía el cabello largo y café claro...un momento, esta chica me recuerda familiarmente a alguien.

- ¡¿Asuna?!- chillé mientras retrocedía atrás y me quedaba perpleja.

- ¿Asuna?, ¿De qué hablas?- dijo la chica extrañada.- Bueno sea lo que fuese o como se llame, esta cautiva dentro, por razones desconocidas.- tomó otro sorbo de café- Siguiendo con la historia, dicen que si logras llegar al final del Árbol del Mundo, y luchas contra el Rey Oberon conseguiras tener un rango especial, no se como se llama, pero dicen que te permite tener alas que te hacen volar cuanto tiempo quieras, no hay límites.- se sirvió más café.

-...- no tenia palabras aún para describir como me sentía al respecto.

- Ahora bien, aquí en Alfheim Online, usamos magia, cada raza tiene una cierta especialidad en la magia,...los más inútiles son los Spriggan pues usan la magia de la ilusión, pero claro, eso no te sirve de nada a la hora de batalla- por un momento sentí alivio por no haber escogido esa raza- Tu raza, los Undine, son la única raza que puede nadar bajo el agua, otras razas como los Salamanders se ahogarían o morirían a manos de los monstruos marinos, asi que en Teoría tu raza tiene sus ventajas.-

- Vaya...y yo que estaba a punto de elegir Spriggan, como sea, ¿Cómo es eso de la magia?- dije levantandome ligeramente de mi asiento.

- Jajaja aun no puedes usar hechizos de gran nivel, primero tienes que empezar con lo básico, no te preocupes yo te enseñare como- dijo riendose- no lo tomes a mal, es que nunca me había tocado hablar con alguien que no supiera absolutamente nada de alfheim online- tomó otro sorbo de café- Primero veamos que "Spells" tienes por el momento, a lo mejor uno de estos es útil.- dijo.

- Ok- dije, e inmediatamente abrí el menú y seleccione la parte donde decía "Magia", ahi venían tan sólo 2 Spells- Rayos solo tengo 2- dije tristemente.

-Dejame ver, no te preocupes todos empezamos así, cuando subas de nivel a lo mejor podrás aprender nuevos, veamos este que dice "Acceleration"- dijo seleccionando el Spell, e inmediatamente salieron varias letras amarillas rodeandome.- Muy bien ahora di el hechizo- dijo.

-Pero yo no se leer élfico!- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tu solo pronuncia lo que dice ahi- dijo.

- Pfff- dije tragando saliva_- Erfên to rito salûre acêreratiôn resuretiône_- pronuncie lentamente cada una de las palabras que venían en las letras amarillas, que de acuerdo a como las pronunciaba se iban despareciendo hasta que ya no quedaba ninguna, y después de eso todo se volvio color azul, y absolutamente el curso de todo se detuvo.

-¿'?- no sabia que habia sucedido, ni siquiera la chica podia moverse, todos estaban quietos, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, inclusive yo estaba en la escena inmóvi, pero de alguna manera sentía que me movía desde algún lado, miré mis manos y eran como agua,conservaban su forma original pero sin embargo, sólo eran una masa de agua.- ¡Detente ya!- dije en un intento desesperado para que el hechizo dejara de funcionar, sin embargo no paso absolutamente nada.

En un intento inútil por hacer algo, intente volverme a poner sobre mi cuerpo, pero este se volvió de un color amarillo alrededor, pero por fin me podía mover yo misma, lentamente pero de alguna manera me podía mover. De repente el color azulado de todo alrededor se quitó y todo empezó a tener movibilidad ,pero entonces yo me encontraba justo en el lugar donde me había quedadi cuando estaba llena de esa luz amarilla, como si por un momento todos se hubieran detenido menos yo.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí?- dijo la chica.

-Creo...no lo se!, sólo pronuncie el hechizo y todo dejo de moverse menos yo!, es extraño pero de alguna manera...es como si yo hubiera sido por un momento más rápida que todos...- vacilé.

- Acceleration, es aceleración, lo que significa que ...puedes alterar el tiempo donde sólo tu te muevas y los demás no!- sus ojos se llenaron de una chispa que nunca antes había visto- Creo que eres la primer persona en Alfheim Online, y la única en tener este hechizo.

- Creo...- de repente entraron unos Salamanders al café y empezaron a amenazar a toda la gente de alrededor-...¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté a la chica.

- Demonios! vienen por mi, no te preocupes, pero no te deben de ver, debemos de irnos de aquí ya!- me jaló del brazo y salimos por una puerta que estaba justo detrás de la mesa, que daba hacia el bosque- Supongo que tus alas funcionan o no?- dijo mientras corriamos.

-Eso creo, si no hay que intentarlo- dije mientras mis alas se abrían lentamente.- Muy bien, creo que si puedo volar- di un salto y me elevé en el aire.

- Muy bien entonces veamos que tan rápida eres en el aire- la chica inmediatamente sacó sus alas rojas con un diseño diferente al de los demás, parecían unas alas rotas,eran delgadas,pero apesar de todos esos factores al elevarse en el vuelo, volaba muy rápido.

-Es..Esperaa!- dije mientras intentaba acelerar más," Más rápido, necesito ir más rápido" repetía en mi mente, entonces mis alas empezaron a tornarse de un color más raro aún, de azules se volvieron transparentes, al modo de que empezaron a desaparecer lo que me comenzó a asustar.

-Ya casi llegamos a una zona segura fuera del territorio de los Salamanders no te preocupes- gritó la chica desde lejos, entonces vi que se sumió entre los árboles cayendo ligeramente hasta aterrizar.

- Aqui vamos de nuevo- dije apretando mis ojos para no ver como aterrizaba. "Plomp!" se oyó mientras caía en la tierra.- No otra vez- dije mientras abría los ojos.

- Jajajajaja- la chica empezó a reirse- perdón por esto,pero es que es tan gracioso, nunca había visto a un Undine como tú.- se calmó- Soy Astraea y soy la vice comandanta de los salamaders, un gusto en conocerte.

- Soy Sayune y soy...una Undine herida- dije cayendo cansada.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Revelation

Salí por la mañana a caminar al parque, en dirección a la casa de Eugene, no me había animado a ir estos últimos días porque no estaba segura de que sucedía, además tenía miedo de la gente, si, ya se que suena ridículo pero es la verdad.

Después de pasar por el parque me encontré enfrente del Edificio de Eugene, toqué el timbre, pero nadie respondía, asi que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando me di cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba abierta. Pasé a la casa y todo estaba hecho un desastre, libros tirados por doquier, tierra de plantas, ropa por doquier, muebles tirados, todo estaba en desorden como si alguien se hubiese metido a buscar algo. Tragué saliva, tenia un poco de miedo y preocupación. Así que me adentre y subí las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Eugene, que ya me lo esperaba, estaba abierta la puerta también.

Entré y ahi estaba Eugene, di un suspiro de alivio, pero entonces me di cuenta de que su cuarto estaba lleno de notas con números, retratos de varias personas, papeles tirados por doquier, dibujos, esquemas, pero entonces habia algo en el fondo que llamo mi atención. Era la foto de Asuna, si, era ella, pero con su traje de Titania en Alfheim Online, esta foto tenía varias flechas señalando diferentes cosas. Y finalmente ahi estaba tirado en la silla con el AmuSphere puesto sobre la cabeza, inconciente pero vivo, Eugene.

Caminé hasta donde se encontraba mi amigo y le desconecte el AmuSphere de la cabeza, era una mala idea, pues a lo mejor le podría haber dado una descarga eléctrica, pero recordé que esto no era Sword Art Online y me relajé un poco. Espere unos momentos pero aún no reaccionaba, me empezé a preocupar.

- Eugene!- le grité para ver si respondía, pero ni una diminuta señal de respuesta - Eugene!- lo llamé de nuevo, pero esta vez sacudí su cabeza una y otra vez. Entonces empezó a reaccionar y toser como si lo hubiese sacado de ahogarse en una playa.

- Coff Coff- tosió y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente- ¿Rinne? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me miró sorprendido.

- Vi tu mensaje de Alfheim Online, pense que estabas en problemas o algo asi, así que vine a ayudarte- le contesté.- Me alegra ver que no era algo grave, pero aún me tienes que explicar que es todo este desorden- le dije señalando todas las notas.

- Bueno no me sorprende que hayas venido hasta acá, sabiendo como eres de preocupadita- sonrío- ¿Te metiste a ALO?-.

-De hecho, pensé que esa era la mejor manera de ayudarte, pero creo que terminé metiéndome en semejante lío.

- Entonces ya deberás de entender el mensaje que te mandé no?- dijo.

- De hecho no supe ni que significaba, pensé que los Salamanders te habían capturado o algo por el estilo- le contesté.

- No, a lo que me refería era que quería que entraras en Alfheim Online para ayudarm en algo, verás, al principio pensé que era un juego inofensivo, pero con el tiempo el juego se torno cada vez más adictivo y deje de estar en el mundo real... tanto, que después de desconectarme de ALO no sabía que era real y que no. Cuando me iba a preparar de comer jalaba mi mano tratando de sacar el menú de opciones, pero recordé que no estaba en ALO.- dijo con cierta incertidumbre- Lo que me llevó a investigar más a fondo cuál era la causa de todo esto, el AmuSphere es una máquina que es controlada por alguien, y ese alguien tiene el poder de alterar los recuerdos de todos los jugadores a como le plazca, mientras más tiempo estes en ALO, más chance tiene él de alterar tus recuerdos.-

- ...- mi mente se quedo en blanco por un momento, esta era una gran revelación- Entonces eso significa...que todos los jugadores de ALO están en peligro o no?... a qué viene esto?, sólo deberiamos de dejar de jugar ALO y fin del problema o no?- chillé.

- No es así de sencillo, los cambios de ALO pueden ser permanentes- dijo Eugene.

- Muchos juegan ALO, pero si dices que el problema es el AmuSphere, entonces si alguien usa el Nerve Gear no le afecta o sí?- dije.

- ...- Eugene se quedó pensativo durante un rato- Puede que sí, como sea, este no es el mejor momento para discutir esto- dijo levantandose de la silla- Será mejor que lo veamos en ALO para probarlo nosotros mismos- dijo.

E inmediatamente supe que se referia a entrar a ALO. Pronto, aunque no fuese de vida o muerte, me encontraba de nuevo frente a otro juego por ganar.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Fairy Dance

Me subí al autobús y me senté en la parte de atrás, el autobús venía casi vacío a excepción de unos cuantos pasajeros, me sentí relajada, pues no me gustan los autobuses que estan llenos de gente que no conozco. Me dediqué a mirar durante todo el viaje el paisaje de alrededor, los árboles, la gente caminando, los niños y los payasos, todo se veía hermoso viendolo desde la perspectiva en la que yo me encontraba. Lo único que recuerdo que veía en Sword Art Online era la ira y tristeza de mucha gente desesperada por lograr salir del juego, sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, aún habia gente que disfrutaba de estar allí, en una realidad virtual, sin importarles si morían algún día. Nunca logre ser como esa gente, yo todos los días sentía que era una lucha por vivir, cada día que me levantaba era un día más a la lista de supervivencia.

El autobús se detuvo y salió en la pantalla "Favor de bajar todos los pasajeros", me sorprendí inmediatamente, esos anuncios no los ponían más que cuando había un accidente o estaban arreglando las calles, sin dudar baje del autobús y al salir había un montón de luces de cámaras, policías en todo alrededor y varias personas que sacaban en camillas.

-Maldición es un accidente- mascullé entre dientes. Esto era malo, significaba que algo no andaba bien, no podría llegar a casa, pues habían acordonado todo el camino hacia allá. Tenía que pensar rápido un lugar en donde pudiese conectarme rápidamente, para mi fortuna, un café local estaba cerca, asi que entré y me dirigí hacia el baño para enchufar el Nerve Gear y hací entrar en Alfheim Online.- Aqui vamos- dije colocándome el Nerve Gear en la cabeza. Inmediatamente salió la pantalla en blanco con varios colores y el anuncio de "Bienvenido a Alfheim Online".

Abrí los ojos y me desperté en el claro del bosque, se me había olvidado por completo que estaba huyendo de los Salamanders.

- Oyes oyes, se que tienes muchas responsabilidades pero me hubieras avisado si te ibas a dar el dia completo- se quejó Astraea al observar que estaba de regreso- Menos mal que no tenía clases hoy sino me hubiese desconectado sin importar qué.

- Lo-lo siento mucho!- chillé- Me había olvidado completamente que estabamos huyendo de los Salamanders!- tragué saliva.

Me levanté del tronco donde me encontraba recargada y abrí mis alas. Astraea abrió también las suyas en señal de que se encontraba lista y las 2 dimos un grans salto de impulso para dirigirnos hacia el aire.

-Muy bien...y a donde nos dirigimos hoy?- le pregunté a Astraea. Aunque ella me ignoro por un momento, parecía que estaba observando algo abajo.- ¿Astraea?

- Oh...si si si, perdón!- sacudió ligeramente la cabeza- Estaba pensando en otras cosas, este ajam...- tosió un poco- creo que el pueblo más cercano es el de los Sylph, ahi podremos comprar un poco de provisiones por lo mientras, no creo que los Salamanders nos persigan hasta acá- dijo.

-Por cierto...nunca te pregunté pero...¿Porqué te persiguen?- le dije acelerando más mi vuelo.

-Es que ya me cansé de que aquí todos se tomen las cosas muy enserio, cuando tan sólo es un juego y...- "TAN SÓLO..." esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza como un insulto en seco- Bueno los Salamders piensan atacar a los Sylph cuando hagan una reunión ellos y los Cath Sith, pero yo no aprobé la solicitud que ellos me mandaron por eso se enojaron conmigo, yo no le veo ninguna razón para atacar a los Cath Sith y a los Sylph cuando formen su alianza, sin embargo, creo que esto sólo lo hacen los Salamanders porque o no les conviene, o quieren vengarse de algo...- vaciló durante un momento- Así que yo les dije "Al diablo los Salamanders!" y me expulsaron de mi cargo, así que no me da vergüenza mencionar que soy una exiliada- dijo secamente.

- Vaya... eso no lo sabía- dije, sin embargo ella hizo una señal como de que frenara pero no la tomé en cuenta al principio, sino fue hasta que choqué contra un muro de algún edificio y caí- No de nuevo- dije mientras me levantaba después del golpe.

-No te muevas, te sanaré- dijo Astraea mientras pronunciaba un Spell, después de esto mi barrade hp se llenó y sentí un gran alivio.

- Muchas gracias- le dije, ella solo asintío con la cabeza y me ayudó a levantarme- Astraea si quieres descansa, yo seguiré por aquí, tu llevas un día entero, mejor descansa -le dije .

-Pero...yo...- le presioné el botón de "Desconectar" y me despedí de ella, aunque ella no estuviese conforme.

Después de eso seguí caminando alrededor de la ciudad para hacerme un mapa mental de cómo era hasta que finalmente choqué con alguien.

- Lo siento!- dijo una Sylph de cabello rubio y ojos verdes- Estaba buscando a alguien pero no lo encuentro, así que por accidente te golpeé, lo lamento- Y después de esto la chica siguió avanzando hasta desaparecer entre el gentío. "Qué raro" pensé.

Seguí mi camino hasta que oí una voz familiar que me gritaba "Rinne!" inmediatamente supe de quien se trataba, Eugene. Miré hacia los lados pero no lo veía, entonces recordé que estaba en ALO y no en el mundo real, así que como tal Eugene no luciría igual. Así que traté de mirar a las barras de HP del resto de los usuarios hasta que encontré uno que decía "Ace" seguramente era Eugene, así que dirigí hacia donde estaba y efectivamente era él, aunque se veía un poco raro, normalmente el es de cabello rubio opacado,casi castaño, ojos verdes, y una sonrisa pícara. El Eugene de ahí lucía similar excepto por un detalle, sus orejas eran alargadas.

- Porfin te encontre Rinne!- dijo alegremente. Rompí a reír y el me vio con cara de susto- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Lo siento tanto, pero es que jajajaj tus orejas son tan- me reía sin parar, sabía que estaba mal burlarme de él pero era imposible no reírse. Después de un par de minutos de reírme sin parar me disculpe con Eugene- Muy bien, y ahora...cual es el plan?

- Primero, debemos ir al centro de Alfheim, donde está el Árbol del Mundo- dijo Eugene- Sólo debemos de ir tu y yo, porque si va alguien más corremos el riesgo de...

- No puedo dejar a Astraea!- lo interrumpí.

-¿Quién es Astraea? ¿Es de los Salamanders?, si es así no podemos confiar en ella, los Salamanders son unos traidores, sólo buscan beneficio para ellos mismos, todos son iguales- dijo

- Te equivocas Astraea es diferente a todos los Salamanders y...- Eugene cubrió mi boca con su mano en señal de que me callara y seguí mascullando las mil y un cosas de porque no debiamos de dejar a alguien.

- Y si aun fuese como lo dices, no podríamos llevarla, corremos más riesgo de llevar a más gente, pues si somos sólo 2 entre nosotros nos cubrimos las espaldas, pero si son...más no podría perdonarme...-

- Si alguien muere, lo sé Eugene, que no se te olvide que yo también estuve en Sword Art Online y vi morir a muchas alianzas- lo interrumpí- Además Astraea no es un estorbo, ella sabe cuidarse muy bien, ella me enseñó lo básico en Alfheim Online- le dije en seco.

-...- Eugene se quedó pensando durante un momento- Muy bien, puede venir con nosotros, pero si algo sucede sera toda tu culpa- dijo.

- Que así sea- y en ese instante salió Astraea de donde quiera que se haya desconectado. Le hize una señal con las manos para que viniera, y ella empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, pero entonces oí decir a alguien "Es una trampa!" e inmediatamente se me aceleró el corazón al ver como salía disparada una flecha hacia Astraea..- _Erfên to rito salûre acêreratiôn resuretiône!- _mencioné el spell rápidamente mientras toda la pantalla volvía a ser azul de nuevo y mi cuerpo se llenaba de ese resplandor amarillo.- No permitire ni una muerte más- dije mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaba el arquero que al parecer era también un Salamander.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Crossing Fire

Busqué rápidamente un arma que sacar para cuando terminara el spell, mover la flecha de la dirección hacia donde iba era inevitable, bueno, no para mí, el color volvío a su lugar lo que me indicaba que mi tiempo se había acabado, empezé a contar lentamente " 5...4...3...2...1..." y entonces estiré mi mano desviando la flecha con la habilidad de "Imagination" pero al parecer el arquero ya se había percatado de que algo estaba mal y emprendió la huida.

- Eugene quédate con Astraea!- le grité mientras me daba impulso para salir volando, sin embargo el arquero ya me llevaba unos 500 metros de ventaja- Rayos si que vuela rápido- dije mientras aceleraba mi vuelo. "Más rápido, debo de ir aún más rápido que todos!" repetía en mi interior mientras mis alas cada vez giraban con mayor velocidad hasta que salió un pop-up que decía "alerta, sobrecalentamiento de alas, favor de desacelerar", pero este no era el momento para desacelerar, ya estaba cerca del arquero. Estiré mi mano para agarrarlo pero él aún acelero más, sentí que mis alas no podrían más pues empezaron a temblar y volverse de ese color transparente de nuevo. "No otra vez, esta vez no lo permitiré, debo acelerar más!" mis ojos se llenaron de una chispa y por un momento sentí que me cargaba de algo, entonces miré mi espalda y las alas se empezaron a llenar de un color de arcoiris, seguí repitiendo en mi mente que debía acelerar más, y cada vez estaba subiendo más y más la velocidad de vuelo, el arquero empezó a verme con cara de temor, pronto me di cuenta de que no era que volara él muy rápido, sino más bien él venía equipado con un propulsor que lo hacía acelerar más, pero al parecer, ya estaba en su máximo nivel, he ahí porque su cara asustada.

-Detente ahí Salamander, no durarás más!- le grité mientras lo perseguía mientras el esquivaba mis atajadas.- Se qué vinistes por encargo de alguien superior..prometo dejarte con vida si me dices quien te mando!- le dije.

Sin embargo, aunque dudó durante un instante, no desaceleró el paso, pero al voltear a verme, perdío su concentración y termino chocando contra un edificio en la aldea de los Sylph. Fue un alivio saber que se había detenido, pero de pronto recorde que yo tampoco había desacelerado "No de nuevo" chillé en mi interior mientras cerraba los ojos y chocaba contra el edificio.

-.-

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sayune?- oí decir a Eugene.

-...- estaba tremendamente adolorida sin embargo, aunque podía hablar no tenía ganas de responder. Simplemente moví mi mano ligeramente en señal de "Si".

-.-

Después del pequeño incidente, desconecté el nerve gear de mi cabeza y lo tiré lejos en señal de irritación, salí de la puerta del baño y me dirijí fuera del café, aún seguía la policía, pero esta vez ya eran menos y ya era de noche. Los cordones amarillos aún seguían allí, pero la verdad a mi no me importaba, agarré y salté el cordón, uno de los policías gritó "Hey no puedes pasar por ahí!" e inmediatamente me eché a correr, sabía que nunca me iban a alcanzar así que después de kilometro y medio desacelere el paso y di media vuelta hasta llegar a mi casa.

Me tiré a mi cama y di un largo suspiro, me pregunto que habra pasado con Mei, todo en Sword Art Online había sucedido tan rápido a la vez que no recordaba a la persona que seguramente murió a manos de esos secuestradores, o probablemente logro de alguna manera desconectarse de los servidores, por un momento me invadio la idea de que posiblemente también hubiese terminado como los 300 jugadores que nunca despertaron en Sword Art Online. Estaba tan preocupada por tantas cosas que terminé durmiendome.

12:15 a.m.

Me desperté porque el teléfono empezó a sonar, contesté, aunque no decía que número era el que llamaba.

-¿Hola?- dije, pero nadie respondía- Alguien ahi?- pero de igual manera no contestaban, colgué el teléfono y supuse que era una broma. Intente conciliar el sueño de nuevo, sin embargo no pude, hací que me volví a conectar el Nerve Gear.

Ya de regreso en ALO, todo el pueblo estaba casi vacío, pareciera como si casi todos los jugadores se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para desconectarse, había unos cuantos rondando por ahí, la mayoría se encontraba en cafés o lugares donde ofrecieran bebida. Fui hacia el bosque para observar alrededor, de alguna manera quería ver como lucía el bosque en la noche, después de caminar un largo rato, me senté sobre unos matorrales que contenían una fruta parecida a la frambuesa, agarré una y la mordí, tenía un sabor muy dulce y jugoso, sabía muy bien, así que agarre varias y las coloqué en mi inventario para mostrárselas a Eugene mañana, entonces en medio de mi calma relativa oí un pequeño ruido al fondo de los matorrales, se veía una sombra negra caminando por ahí.

-¿Hola..?- dije mirando fijamente a la sombra, entonces miré bien y me percate de que era una simple niña, lucía un tipo kimono morado, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos morados, lucía pálida, como enferma y débil- ¿Quién eres?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba, ella sólo regreso a verme y se desmayó- O-Oyes espera!- dije mientras la agarraba antes de que cayera al suelo.

La cargué y la lleve a una posada que estuviese cerca de la ciudad de los Sylph y la recosté sobre una de las camas de por ahí. "Quizá este mejor mañana" pensé. y me recosté del otro lado de la camilla a acompañarla.

-.-

Al día siguiente desperté y salian varios destellos de luz, me moví estirándome y me levante de la camilla, entonces me di cuenta de que me estaban observando, regrese a ver y era la niña de ayer, nada más que me miraba fijamente como si por primera vez conociera a alguien como yo.

-Veo que ya despertaste...- le dije- ¿Recuerdas que estabas haciendo anoche merodeando por el bosque?- ella sólo dejo su mirada en blanco, vacía, como si ni siquiera supiera de que estaba hablando- Creo que tienes algo de amnesia, no te preocupes, te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que recuperes tu memoria, Soy Sayune- le extendí el brazo, y ella me extendió el suyo, pero no respondió nada.- ¿No recuerdas tu nombre tampoco?

-...- vaciló durante un momento y luego presiono sus ojos en señal de que estaba tratando de recordar- M-m-i-i-i-n-a...mi-na...- le costaba pronunciar las palabras, como si estuviera ejerciendo mucha presión al tratar de recordar- mi-na-k-k-...mi-na-k...- su cara se puso un poco rojiza en tono de frustración- mina...mi...minako!

- Minako, mucho gusto en conocerte!- le dije sonriendo, ella seguía con su mirada normal, pero puso una leve sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas como me llamo?

-Sa...S-s-a...Sa-yu...ne...Sayu...- se quedaba pensando durante un rato.

-No te preocupes, dime como se te haga más fácil ok?- dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta- ¿Minako quieres comer algo?- ella sonrío y salio corriendo hacia la puerta. Intente ver su barra de hp, pero para mi sorpresa su hp estaba morado y decía "Infinity", inmediatamente el estomago se me hizo estragos y empezé a marearme...¿Quién era Minako?


	15. Chapter 15: Dimensional

15

Dimensional

Me encontraba frente a aquella niña de ojos morados, pálida y de cabello negro. En estos momentos es cuando menos quiero saber del mundo real, a veces ya ni si quiera se en que mundo vivo.

Después de 3 dias de estar con Minako, ha habido unos cuantos cambios, ya puede pronunciar bien las palabras sin tartamudear demasiado, sin embargo aun no recuerda nada acerca de donde vino o como es que llego a ese estado. No le gusta mucho convivir con los niños de su edad a pesar de que luce como de unos 8-9 años tiene el conocimiento de laguien de 16. Le encanta comer demasiado, pero aparece como invisible para todos los jugadores, al parecer solo yo la puedo ver.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al telefono, marqué unas cuantas teclas e inmediatamente salio la voz de Eugene contestando.

-¿ Ikarus que sucede?-

-Estemm..ammm necesito que me hagas un favor!- le dije algo nerviosa- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me inscribieras al Instituto de ex-jugadores de SAO?, bueno este amm...quiero que lo canceles- dije en tono serio.

-...- Vacilo durante un momento- Entonces..¿No vas a volver a estudiar?

- Si!, es solo que, no creo que pueda ahorita- era una excusa algo estupida.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- no se si la llamada se corto o el colgo asi nada mas. Senti en el fondo un vacio, le habia prometido a Eugene dejar los juegos virtuales, rendirme ante la noticia de intentar salvar a los jugadores de Alfheim Online, sin embargo, con la llegada de Minako, no puedo.

Me coloqué el Nerve Gear sobre la cabeza, apretando mis ojos para contener unas lágrimas, Link Start, de nuevo a Alfheim, el unico mundo donde puedo ser yo, o eso creo.

De nuevo encontrandome con Minako, estabamos en un pequeño café, entonces entraron unas personas raras, al parecer unos Salamanders, eran altos, robustos y daban una apariencia de dureza. Despues de que entraron, la gente que se encontraba en el cafe de la Aldea de los Sylph empezó a retirarse, hasta que en la sala nada mas quedabamos los empleados y Minako y yo.

-Muy bien, sabemos lo que ustedes traman, suelta la sopa o te asesinamos ahora mismo!- dijo uno de los salamanders mientras sostenia del cuello a uno de los empleados.- Habla ahora gallina! No tengo tu tiempo! Debo informarle a Oberon todo lo que esta pasando!

¿Oberon? Ese nombre me sonaba familiarmente conocido, quizas sea...o mas bien es, el dueño actual de alfheim. Su identad humana es desconocida.

-Tsk, yo...tu sabes que no tengo nada! Ya te dije que Sakuya se llevo todo!- dijo con voz ronca el empleado del café.

-Pues entonces no me sirves de nada!- dijo el Salamander mientras arrojaba al empleado contra la pared. Inmediatamente regreso a ver a la sala para encontrar a su siguiente victima, maldicion, tragué algo de saliva, el Salamander regresó a verme y sonrío.- Vaya vaya...miren que tenemos aquí, una Undine, no son poco comunes por aquí...asi que lo mas probable es que seas una espía- dijo el Salamander, entonces sacó su espada, era gigantesca, mas bien parecia un machete de carnicero gigante.

- Entonces...no sabes lo que acabas de hacer- dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa con el poco valor que me quedaba.

Flashback

"Me encontraba en la ciudad de los Lepprechauns, en busca de un arma nueva, puesto que lo unico que utilizaba ahorita eran spells y con eso no me bastaba. Dicen por ahi que son los mejores herreros, por lo tanto no debería de tener problemas en encontrar una ganga. Pero al parecer, después de 5 horas y media de camino por la ciudad, no habia encontrado ninguna arma que encajase conmigo. Asi que segui caminando hasta que me encontre con 2 lepprechauns que estaban peleando.

-Muy bien! Si no lo quieres me da igual! Total, pase toda mi vida esforzandome para esta obra maestra y que tu ni si quiera la aprecies!- gruñia un viejito a un Lepprechaun que salia volando hacia nose donde.

Inmediatamente me invadio la curiosidad y me acerqué a la escena, quizas esta era la oportunidad por la que tanto esperaba.

-Emmm este disculpe, acabo de ver la discusión que tuvo con ese tipo, pero quisiera saber que es lo que trae que dice que es tan valioso- tonta.

-Ah, lo siento, es que, bueno me la pase los ultimos años en Alfheim haciendo esta espada, pero al parecer nadie la sabe apreciar- dijo mostrandome una espada oxidada- Tal vez este algo vieja y oxidada, pero si la cuidas, y en el momento adecuado puede mostrar su verdadero resplandor. No con todos a funcionado, pero la mayoria de la gente pierde la paciencia y decide dejarla ahí, ya no se que hacer con ella asi que te la regalo- dijo mientras me daba la espada y desaparecia en el aire.

-Oiga! Un momento,. Pero yo solo...- no sabia de echo que estaba sucediendo, todo el mundo se estaba comportando algo raro."

Fin del Flashback

Mi habilidad de Acceleration ya era una costumbre, tanto que con tan solo pensarla mentalmente el Nerve Gear la reproducia sin necesidad de usar algun spell. Asi que inmediatamente que me pare desenfunde mi espada y active Acceleration, atravesando rápidamente a los Salamanders de un solo movimiento, ya habia perfeccionado la habilidad, eramos como una sola.

Sin embargo despues de que se acabara la skill tuve que enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo sin ventaja alguna, el general de los Salamanders lucia sorprendido, de ahi las cosas sucedieron muy rápido. Bloqueé el ataque del salamander con mi espada oxidada, pero entonces el dio un inesperado giro a la izquierda, lo que hizo que la espada me diera en media cara, mi barra de HP bajó de un 10000/11000. Inmediatamente me agache y atarvesé al general empuñandole con toda mi fuerza la espada en el estomago, rapidamente la quité y aproveché el momento para darle 2 grandes X en todo el cuerpo, lo que lo dejo en cierto estado de K.O y entonces su barra de HP quedo en cero, e inmediatamente se convirtio en cenizas rojas.

Era algo macabro, pero senti algo de alivio al haberlo derrotado.

-Quieta ahi o matamos a tu amiga!- oi una voz al fondo, al parecer me habia olvidado del otro salamander y este mismo habia llamado a sus refuerzos, de alguna manera conseguieron como rehén a Astraea, me habían tomado el pelo por completo, tiré mi espada al suelo y unos Arqueros se acercaron para dispararme con unas flechas, al parecer me iban a matar en vivo, cerré los ojos, suspiré, no podia pasar nada malo, no podia morir de verdad, esto no era SAO..

Y entonces...justo cuando toda esperanza se habia desvanecido y las flechas cruzaban por la sala, una barrera de fuego salió disparada.

_Nota de la Autora: "Primer capitulo del año!, gracias a todos por seguirme, y por sus hermosos reviews!, me encanta saber que les gusta mi historia! :) Ahora solo debo avisarles que esta a punto de concluir el arco de Alfheim, los ultimos 2 capitulos serán más largos de lo normal (5 hojas en adelante de Word) espero que les haya gustado este arco! Proximamente seguiré con GGO, pero haré otra historia (no seguire posteando en esta) para dar por concluido la primer parte. ¿Qué si haré Alicization? En un futuro probablemente, los mejores deseos!"_


End file.
